The present invention is directed to a tool holder for drilling and chiselling tools and includes a receiving sleeve forming a bore in which the shank of a tool can be inserted. Spring biased locking elements are located in the sleeve for securing the shank of the inserted tool. Further, axially extending shoulders are formed in the inside surface of the bore for interengagement with grooves in the shank of the tool. The locking elements are arranged to fit into a groove in the shank.
In a known tool holer for securing drilling and chiselling holes, a receiving sleeve is provided with a cylindrically shaped opening or bore for the correspondingly cylindrically shaped shank of the inserted tool. For rotationally driving the tool, shoulders are provided in the opening in the sleeve and they project into grooves in the inserted shank. Further, the tool holder has locking elements in the form of balls or spheres which engage in additional recesses in the inserted shank to hold the inserted tool in the axial direction within the tool holder.
This known tool holder is intended for use in drilling devices where an impact stroke is directed against the tool, such as in a hammer drill. Accordingly, the inserted tools are supported in the tool holder so that they can be axially displaced for a specific dimension. Due to this displaceability and the resultant wear which occurs, a certain amount of radial play exists and leads to a limited radial movement of the tool. Accordingly, this tool holder is not suitable for producing boreholes which are accurate in terms of location and which have precise diameters.